Information subscription is a communication service in communication networks, such as subscription of electronic books. The network side will distribute content to a user terminal according to the user's subscription demand. This subscription method is a simple and static subscription. In the prior art, the required content may be distributed directly when the user initiates a subscription request actively, or the required content may be distributed to the user terminal regularly according to the requirement of the user.
Dynamic content transmission is a technique for transmitting customized contents to a mobile terminal user based on the client/server architecture. There is a demand in the actual application scenarios that a server should transmit some urgent and important information to a user in time during the distribution of customized dynamic contents from the server to the user, so as to meet the requirement for a real-time and effective transmission of a dynamic content. During the process of invention, the inventor discovers that it is necessary to set priorities for the dynamic contents. If the client is playing the dynamic content of a lower priority, the playing resource should be preempted to play the dynamic content of a higher priority in time.
However; there is no applicable operating specification for transmission, receipt, and processing of dynamic contents in the prior art.